Un amor para Haruko
by Hikaru Jesuko Toriyama
Summary: Ha llegado la primavera nuevamente y Haruko está triste porque no tienen a nadie que le regale flores, entonces llega nuestro querido Hanamichi con las benditas flores y... ¡comienzan los problemas! Warning: Rosa... y no yaoi. Emm... ¡Capi 2!
1. Aahh la primavera

Slam Dunk - Un nuevo amor para Haruko  
  
Una historia escrita por Hikaru Toriyama  
  
Capítulo 1: aaahhhh...la primavera  
  
Haruko miraba la ventana silenciosamente. Mientras suspiraba, miraba los arboles ya florecidos y las flores que se estaban abriendo. La primavera comenzaba una vez mas y ella aun no tenia a nadie que le regalara una flor.  
  
Mientras miraba el vacio, afuera de su salón, un pelirrojo llamaba la atención.  
  
-Quitense todos, no me estorben!-decia Hanamichi Sakuragi- aquí viene el talentoso hanamichi sakuragi a conquistar el amor...-sakuragi iba convencido de que esta vez SI conquistaria a Haruko, pues le llevaba las primeras flores que habian salido en el patio de la preparatoria Shohoku.  
  
-Espero que no te rechazen una vez mas-dijo Yohei-pues se me olvido traer los globos y el confetti.  
  
-CALLATE IDIOTA!!!-grito Hanamichi y acto seguido golpeo a yohei en la cabeza.  
  
-¿Que es todo ese escandalo?-se pregunto haruko, mientras se salia de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Hola Haruko!!-dijo Sakuragi  
  
-ohh...Hola sakuragi!-dijo haruko sumergiendose otra vez en sus pensamientos-las flores ya estan saliendo....  
  
-Oh si, hablando de flores yo...-hanamichi hizo una pausa-te traje las primeras....  
  
-las primeras???Oh muchas gracias sakuragi!-dijo haruko tomando las flores-nunca nadie me habia regalado flores  
  
-....-hanamichi no tenia palabras para hablar. En ese momento a haruko le dio por pensar que Rukawa se las habia mandado. Se imagino a rukawa entregandole un ramo de flores, chocolates, peluches, etc.  
  
-¿Rukawa te mando para que me las entregues?-dijo Haruko ilusionada  
  
-bgkgghghrghgngieh!!!!-grito sakuragi enojado.-NO!-Hanamichi salio de la sala enfurecido.  
  
-Espera sakuragi...no te vayas, no queria ofenderte!-le grito haruko a hanamichi, pero el ya se habia ido...  
  
-Oye hanamichi que pasooo???-preguntaron los amigos de sakuragi.  
  
-grumf-gruño sakuragi  
  
-Es que acaso Haruko te rechazo?-pregunto yohei preparandose para dar una porra para hanamichi.  
  
-Haruko creyo que el zorro se las habia mandado-fueron las ultimas palabras de hanamichi antes de desaparecer del pasillo.  
  
Mientras que en su salon...  
  
-¿Como pudiste ser tan tonta?-decia la amiga de Haruko(no se como se llama)-Sakuragi te traia esas flores con todo su animo y tu no lo trataste muy bien...  
  
-Y mas encima-agrego la otra amiga de haruko(tampoco se como se llama)- lo ofendiste mucho cuando le preguntaste si eran de parte de rukawa.  
  
-Soy una tonta-decia Haruko-nunca debi haberle dicho tal cosa a sakuragi...  
  
Al salir de clases, Haruko corrio hacia donde estaba Hanamichi.  
  
-Oye sakuragi espera!!!-grito Haruko. Hanamichi se detuvo, pero miro hacia todos lados y cuando vio a Haruko, fingio no haberla visto y siguio su camino.-Sakuragi esperame por favor! solo queria disculparme.-Hanamichi murmuro algo que haruko no alcanzo a escuchar y siguio caminando.  
  
-Que fue lo que dijo yohei?-pregunto la amiga de haruko  
  
-Dijo que haruko se vaya al infierno-respondio Yohei y se fue. Haruko salio corriendo muy triste, casi llorando  
  
-No sakuragi....-murmuro haruko con las lagrimas asomadas a sus ojos mientras corria a su casa desconsolada...  
  
Notas de la autora: Este fue el primer fanfic que escribí... ¡¡yippie!! Y de paso casi el único que he terminado ¬¬. Espero que les haya gustado, lo escribí hace tanto que le tengo cariño y por fin me he animado a publicarlo, así que sean piadosos conmigo. No le he heco ningún cambio, ni siquiera correcciones ortográficas para conservarle ese gustito especial que tiene para mi. ¡dejen reviews con sus opiniones porfaa!  
  
Este capítulo me lo dedico a mi misma XDDD No es por ser ególatra, pero pucha que he mejorado en mi forma de escribir, jeje(es que es lo único que se puede decir que hago bien...)  
  
En el prox.capitulo: "El pelirrojo de mis sueños" 


	2. El pelirrojo de mis sueños

Slam Dunk - Un nuevo amor para Haruko  
  
Una historia escrita por Hikaru Toriyama  
  
Capítulo 2:"El pelirrojo de mis sueños"  
  
Cuando haruko llego a su casa, estaba con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. No entendia por que razon habia derramado tantas lagrimas por Hanamichi, pues era solo su amigo... nada más que eso.  
  
-snif...snif Sakuragi...por que no me puedes perdonar-dijo Haruko mientras sollozaba-tu realmente me importas...-Haruko seguia llorando desconsoladamente y habia dejado el cojin del sillon muy mojado.  
  
-Hola haruko!-grito Akagi cuando entro a su casa, pero no obtuvo respuesta-¿Haruko?  
  
-¡Aqui estoy hermano!-dijo haruko con una sonrisa mientras se asomaba por la puerta de la cocina  
  
-¿Que pasa Haruko?¿Estuviste llorando? Dime quien fue el que te hizo llorar para que yo valla a darle una leccion  
  
-Oh no, no te preocupes hermano, estoy bien...es solo que...tengo un poco de pena-dijo haruko poniendose triste nuevamente.  
  
-oohhh hermanita-dijo Akagi-si es un chico el que causa tus penas, no vale la pena que llores por el  
  
-no es eso-haruko subio corriendo a su pieza y no salio nunca mas de ahi.  
  
Al dia siguiente, haruko estaba un poco más calmada, pero aun seguia un poco afligida por lo que habia pasado el dia anterior, pero eso no le impidio que vaya a clases.  
  
-¡Hola sakuragi!-dijo Haruko, tratando de reparar su error, pero Hanamichi paso al lado de ella y ni la pescó-sakuragi...-murmuro Haruko.  
  
Pasaron los días y Hanamichi aun no le dirigia la palabra a Haruko. El estaba muy triste, pero pensaba que ya no había caso de tratar de conquistar a Haruko. Se dió por vencido y tomó lo que le habian hecho como su rechaso nº 51.  
  
Por esos días Haruko comenzó a extrañar las estupideces de Hanamichi y la form en que el le hablaba. Miró hacia la ventana de su habitación y ahí estaba puestas las flores que Hanamichi le había regalado con tanto cariño. No supo por qué razón, pero abrazó fuertemente las flores y el osito de peluche que Hanamichi le había regalado en navidad. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo.  
  
-Sakuragi...te extraño tanto...-Haruko estalló en lagrimas, dejando el osito todo mojado-yo....te amo....-Haruko estaba impresionada. Nunca creyó que se enamoraría de su mejor amigo... y mucho menos si ese amigo era Hanamichi Sakuragi.  
  
-¡Haruko!-dijo Akagi al otro lado de la puerta-¿estás bien?  
  
-ehhmm...yo?? si, claro hermano...estoy de maravillas.  
  
-Está bien. Me voy al partido, ¿tu no vas a ir?  
  
-Si, pero ire luego...adios!  
  
Haruko dejó el osito en su lugar y se arregló. Estaba dispuesta a decirle a Hanamichi lo que sentia por el.  
  
Mientras que en su casa, Hanamichi se arreglaba para el partido.  
  
-Haruko...snif-dijo apenado-¿por qué me has roto de esta manera el corazón? ...sniffff...yo te quiero tanto....  
  
-Ya deja de llorar Hanamichi-dijo Yohei- ya veras que más pronto de lo que te imaginas tu y Haruko saldrán juntos de la iglesia...  
  
-Claro que..snif...saldremos juntos de la iglesia...ella se casara con Rukawa y yo seré el que lleva las argollas....BUAAAHAHAHHHH-Hanamichi estaba muy pero que muy requetetriste y la sola idea de pensar en haruko lo hacia llorar más.  
  
-Oye Hanamichi, ¿por qué no la perdonas?-dijo yohei- así no sufrirás tanto...  
  
-COMO SE TE OCURRE SEMEJANTE IDEA YOHEI-sakuragi le pego a yohei-NO PERMITIRE QUE ELLA SE RIA DE MI....pero igual le dedicaré la victoria del partido  
  
-¿Y que pasa si pierden?-pregunto yohei adolorido  
  
-COMO SE TE OCURRE QUE VAMOS A PERDER CON UN JUGADOR TAN TALENTOSO COMO YO-y le volvió a pegar al pobre Yohei.  
  
Haruko salio apurada de su casa hacia el gimnasio donde se realizaria el partido.  
  
-Casi llego tarde-le comento Haruko a Yohei-¿Sakuragi sigue enojado conmigo?  
  
-Oh si...y tambien sigue enamorado...  
  
-¿En serio?-dijo Haruko sorprendida-oh no...ahora lo perdi pra siempre-Haruko comenzó a llorar(de nuevo)  
  
-Ups...-dijo Yohei  
  
-¿Y quien es la chica que me ha arrebatado el amor de Sakuragi?-pregunto Haruko el adolorido Yohei  
  
-Creo que...eres tú-Haruko paró de llorar y lo abrazó fuertemente.  
  
-¡GRACIAS YOHEI MUCHAS GRACIAS!-Haruko salió corriendo a los camarines a ver a Hanamichi.  
  
En el prox.capítulo:"¡yuujuuuuu!¡mi primer beso!"  
  
Notas mías: Ejem... el segundo capítulo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y disculpen la ortografía, la pésima narración y la trama estúpida que se me fue a ocurrir, pero no lo quiero cambiar, me trae muchos recuerdos agradables.  
  
Agradesco a la gente amable que se dio el tiempo de leer el primero y me dejó un review. Ya había olvidado lo que se sentía recibir uno, así que ¡¡Gracias!!  
  
Ahora, lectura de Reviews, con la humilde cantidad de  
  
Calvin Boyd  
  
Querido amiguito: Primero que nada muchas gracias por tu opinión. Tus comentarios son muy valiosos y muchas gracias por los consejos que me has dado. La verdad es que este fic es muy antiguo, de hace unos dos o tres añitos y pues lo he dejado tal como estaba, aunque he mejorado mucho. La trama es excesivamente rosa, los personajes hasta por ahí no más y... bueno, pues tienes razón, no tiene sentido, pero cuando a mi me da la lesera por hacer estupideces... las hago, jeje U. na vez más, muchas gracias por tu review y tus consejillos, los tendré presentes siempre.   
  
Elena  
  
Querida amiguita: Pues... ¡ahora lo tienes! y... emmm... ¡gracias por leer! Supongo que te ha gustado. Espero que este tambien te agrade. Vuelve por aquí!  
  
Y a todos aquellos que leyeron y no les gustó... yapuu!! dejense un review y diganmelo, asi no les sigo hinchando. Jojo.  
  
Adios y vivan los chocopandas por siempre!!! 


End file.
